List of Charmed Characters
Main Characters Pruedence "Prue" Halliwell The eldest Halliwell sister and was part of the original Charmed Ones. Her powers were telekinesis and later astral projection. She was often considered the most powerful of the Charmed Ones; after Prue's death, Paige felt insecure about her own ability, believing she wasn't measuring up to Prue's legacy. After their mother died when they were young, Prue helped Penny (Grams) raise Piper and Phoebe, in the process becoming responsible and protective of her sisters, a trait that caused Phoebe and Prue to clash in earlier seasons. At the conclusion of Season 3, Prue was killed by a demon known as Shax who was sent by the Source of All Evil to assassinate a doctor the Charmed Ones were protecting. During the show, Prue held four jobs, the most notable being working at Buckland's Auction House, which she had for the majority of the seasons she was on the show. Prue's most notable romantic relationship is perhaps Inspector Andy Trudeau, childhood friend of the Halliwell sisters and first of many law-enforcement assistants of the Charmed Ones. He was killed at the end of Season 1, causing Prue intense grief and guilt. Prue's last job was protecting the innocent from evil demons. It is implied that, like Grams, Prue occasionally helps her sisters from the afterlife by turning pages in the Book of Shadows. She is the namesake of Piper and Phoebe's children, Prudence and Prue. Prue died in the third season finale. Piper Halliwell Began the series as the middle sister and became the oldest after her eldest sister Prue's death. In the beginning, Piper's power was the ability to "freeze" people and objects, but advanced in the third season and she gained the power of molecular combustion – causing explosions. Piper was shy and submissive when Charmed first aired, but has gradually developed a much more assertive personality, especially after Prue's death. Piper usually had to keep the calm between Prue and Phoebe as the middle sister, which was ironically reflected in Phoebe when she was forced to play mediator at the times Piper and Paige butted heads. Piper is also identified as the sister who longs most for a "normal" life although she accepts her duties. She struggled with Prue's death the most and had trouble in accepting both Prue's death and Paige. Piper eventually moved on and has since built a strong bond with Paige as her sister. Initially Piper worked as a chef at Quake, a local restaurant before leaving Quake and opening up her own club, P3. However, her love for cooking never died and she continued to be a great cook for family and at times, friends. Piper had always wanted to open her own restaurant but her life just caught up with her so fast that she never really could find the right moment to open a restaurant. Her hands were already too full with magical issues, demons and warlocks trying to kill her husband, sons, and sisters, being wanted by the evil side for her powers, and having to deal with personal losses, especially the death of Prue. Still, Piper does open her own restaurant in the future, as is shown in the epilogue in the series finale. While she has had the least amount of romantic interests of the four female leads, Piper has also had the longest-running relationship, a forbidden love with Whitelighter Leo Wyatt. Despite many conflicts, Piper finally married Leo on a third attempt to do so, and gave birth to three children; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Piper became a popular fan favorite during the series run. Phoebe Halliwell The youngest known Halliwell sister when the show premiered. Her first power was of premonition. Frustrated by her passive powers, she trained in martial arts to be able to fight demons, which has remained her main offense. Later, Phoebe developed the powers of levitation and empathy. Phoebe has often had to struggle with responsibility in using her powers, and is the sister most attuned to turning evil as a result of being the only sister born in the Manor. Phoebe's active powers were stripped in the sixth season as punishment for abusing them, but she has earned back her power of premonition. It is possible that she may have also earned back her powers of levitation and empathy yet this is not shown throughout the course of the series – perhaps Phoebe earns them back in the future. Phoebe was quite free-spirited and wild in the first three seasons. She initially had trouble in relating to Prue, whose serious and sensible personality contrasted her own. Their relationship had been further strained when Prue's then-fiance flirted with Phoebe, then lied about it to Prue and claimed Phoebe had flirted with him. Phoebe and Prue eventually reconciled. Having originally dropped out of college, Phoebe later returns to school to complete her degree and earns a job as the San Francisco advice columnist "Ask Phoebe", which remained her career until the series conclusion. Phoebe's love-life has been the wildest of the sisters. Her longest relationship (on-screen) was with Cole Turner, a half-demon that she married and divorced when she discovered he had secretly absorbed the Source of All Evil. Phoebe was at one point pregnant with his child. She vanquished Cole twice; the first time he gained incredible power and resurrected himself to pursue Phoebe, who'd already moved on. By the end of Charmed, Phoebe is seen to have married a cupid named Coop and have three daughters. In addition to her Ask Phoebe career, Phoebe (in the future) authored two books on the subject of love. also margie demons. Paige Matthews The daughter of an illicit affair between the Halliwell sisters' mother and her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Paige was probably the first half witch, half-Whitelighter ever, or at least, she was assumed as such until the introduction of Simon Marks in Season 8. Her existence was concealed, and she was adopted by parents who died in a car accident. She was unaware of her magical history until the funeral of Prue, eventually joining Piper and Phoebe as the "new" youngest sister in Season 4 and moving into the Manor. She is ambitious, outspoken and stands firmly in what she believes in, beginning the series as a social worker before moving to full-time witch, to Headmistress of Magic School, and finally, after handing over the leadership of Magic School to Leo, she concentrates on being a witch and a Whitelighter, and not to mention later on, a mom. Paige initially had the power of telekinetic orbing – due to the Whitelighter in her, her power, which was supposed to be telekinesis, evolved to accommodate her Whitelighter side, thus expressing itself as a form of orbing. Initially, Paige has to call out the name of the particular object that she wishes to move but later on in the series, as her powers grew, there has been instances when she could move an object without saying out its name. Also, Paige could later on orb people towards her and also away from her. Paige also had the ability to orb right from the beginning – thus unlike her sisters, Paige was the only sister who had two powers to begin with. Perhaps due to her half-witch status, her basic powers never really advanced to form new powers, as was the case with Prue, who developed astral projection. However, Paige remains a formidable witch as she still has the ability to orb. Also, in the final season of the series, she gains the ability to heal, a power that belongs to Whitelighters that was triggered when the love of her life, Henry Mitchell, was shot. Her other powers include glamouring and the ability to sense her sisters. Both abilities are from her Whitelighter side. Paige has had her fair share of flings with men and certain strong relationships, most notably of which would probably be the relationships she had with Richard Montana and Kyle Brody (Kyle was later killed by the Avatars but he was resurrected as a Whitelighter by the Elders). Ultimately however, she marries Henry and has twin daughters and a son with him. Leo Wyatt The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. He also becomes an Elder. As a whitelighter/Elder he can heal, orb, levitate, has immortality, become invisible, assign charges, jingle other whitelighters, orb other objects/people, shoot electricity, and many other powers. He becomes the father of Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Leo later became an Avatar, which gave him almost unlimited power, almost being until the collective is drained. Such powers include but is not limited to: altering reality, waves of fire, resurrection, and manipulation of time. According to Chris, Leo wasn't around very much in the future and Leo favored Wyatt over Chris. Leo and Piper had to split up when Leo became an Elder, but later on, Leo clipped his wings to be with his family again. Chris Halliwell Appearing first in "Oh My Goddess, Part 1" Chris uses the cover of being a Whitelighter from the future, so he can alter history for the better (preventing Wyatt from turning evil). While he successfully gains the Charmed Ones' trust, Leo remained initially suspicious. Because he comes from the future he can't give anything away about the future, which may change the events of the present and subsequently the future. At certain moments he becomes very vague saying things such as "You're about to find out" and describes events without describing them in intricate detail. As he comes from a future where evil Wyatt has taken over the world, he admits that he has come from the future to stop the demon or demons that turned Wyatt evil. He and Leo have serious issues with Leo not believing Chris is a good guy since he stranded him in Valhalla where he was trapped for 5 weeks and Chris hating Leo for not being there when he was growing up-in the evil alternate future. Chris is another hybrid: half Whitelighter, half witch. He has telekinesis, orbing (both himself and other objects), potion making, spell casting, and others. Cole Turner/Belthazor Cole is half-human and half-demon by blood, and better known to the demonic world for over a hundred years as the legendary demonic assassin Belthazor. Cole is dispatched by the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones only to fall in love with then-youngest sister Phoebe, renounce evil and become a close ally of the Charmed Ones. Though Cole eventually completely rids himself of his demonic nature, and marries Phoebe in the fourth season, he never gains the trust of new youngest sister Paige. Furthermore, when married to Phoebe, Cole unknowingly receives the powers of the Source due to him consuming "the Hollo" in order to save Phoebe. This eventually back fires on him as the Source's powers become too much for him to handle, which leads to his demise when the Charmed Ones are forced to vanquish him. However, in Series Five he escapes "the Wasteland" due to him stealing vast amounts of powers off other damned demons, which enables him to force himself into the Charmed One's lives again. Moreover, Cole is viewed as a threat by the sister's due to his past blunders and never regains their trust. Although Cole attempts to dedicate his new life to being good, his bewildering love for Phoebe and her rejection of his love, drive him to the point of insanity which again results in his demise. Finally, Julian McMahon (Cole Turner) makes a guest appearance during Series Seven, he acts as a spiritual guide for Piper in order to survive a previously related attack and to find her lost love (Leo). Throughout the supernatural drama Charmed, Cole is a highly popular character whom brings excitement, drama and anxiety to the show. Darryl Morris Darryl followed in his father's footsteps by pursuing a career in law enforcement. At first Darryl is suspicious of the Halliwell sisters' recurring connection to mysterious murders and crimes. However, a few months after his partner's death, the Halliwells reveal to him that they are really good witches trying to bring justice and protection to the world. Over the years, he helps them cover up unsolved cases related to demonic activity, granting them favours and giving them general support.